<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lotus by bioplast_hero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079196">Lotus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero'>bioplast_hero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AMAB/AFAB Language Mix, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Comfort, F/M, Knotting, Laughing sex, Omega Lotor (Voltron), Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Past rape mention only at the start, Size Difference, Squirting, Touch-Starved, Xenobio Intersex Traits, softe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Lotor comes of age as an omega without any Alteans to guide him. The Galra teach him to avoid his omega curse at all costs.</p><p>Princess Allura comes along and shows him all he missed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lotor Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lotus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#LotorWeek Day 1 Prompts:  Trust Me  ★  Omegaverse</p><p>(And psst the art is mine, repainting a screenshot of them.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor learned early that no good came from being half-Altean surrounded by Galra brutishness. The nightmare began as he presented as an omega. He was a young man in his prime, and no one in Central Command was particularly knowledgeable or forthcoming about these basic facts of Altean coming of age. It was early yet in the war; Altea was destroyed and her people hunted wherever they could be found. The fact that the prince shared their lineage was something most tried to forget.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps if Lotor had been an alpha, he’d have managed to hang onto what respect he’d earned as a promising young warrior. But to be omega was something damning, a kind of curse. The Galra didn’t <em>have</em> omegas, and rising hatred of anything Altean only deepened the stigma. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stereotypes ran wild, and Lotor’s treacherous puberty progressed unfazed by his suffering. Lotor’s own father simply pretended he didn’t exist, but the emperor’s generals, guardsmen, what peers the prince thought he had— they all sneered and made lewd faces at the wanton smell of him. He was shunned, bullied, called indecent, revolting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that they didn’t partake. Those same men and women who shamed him still found him when he was most vulnerable, his first heat, and took whatever they wanted. The worst was how Lotor’s own body betrayed him. He wanted this, didn’t he? Hands, bare chests, the sensation of being full that he knew he’d craved. Needy mewls sprung instinctively to his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was possibly a kindness, how little he recalled of his heat in the aftermath. What he did remember made him sick and filled him with hatred. That pain was a hairline trigger, and the subtlest leer or barest remark had him beating some fool within an inch of his life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those who knew why pretended they didn’t. Lotor was punished for his outbursts, but that only wound him tighter with rage. The first time he killed a man it was over his scent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor wasn’t even punished, not really. It wasn’t as though Zarkon abhorred bloodshed, and the imbecile he’d killed wasn’t very remarkable. But the prince became withdrawn. And one deca-phoeb later, at the first sign of his returning heat, he boarded a personal craft and left Central Command without a word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The prince spent his heat suffering alone in his onboard cabin on an inhabitable moon. He shivered wrapped in a thin, scratchy blanket. He knew nothing of preparing for heats, of aids and supplies. His body clenched wretchedly around emptiness, hurting unlike any pain he’d ever known. His skin crawled, itching, aching for another’s touch and scent. Someone safe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone who didn’t exist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite how he suffered, it was yet the furthest thought from his mind: allowing someone to see him like this again. He couldn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Never again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">^^^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will be away for a few quintant,” Lotor explained as Allura looked up from her work on the Sincline. They were alone in the Castle’s hanger that afternoon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Allura’s lovely blue eyes were trained on him. Her scent rose up around them: a bloom of deep woodland floral, her familiar musk, but with a sharper note of concern.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is a personal matter I must attend to. I do apologize for the disruption. I am aware this is a critical time for our work.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never mind that,” she said quietly. “It will be finished soon enough. And besides, I might do well with a break, myself.” She blushed as she said it. He couldn’t account for why.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, princess,” he answered, studying her lovely complexion. He was enveloped in her scent now, warming around him like sun-ripened berries. Lotor breathed it in. He allowed himself that much. If only it could be—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But no.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where will you go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seemed an odd question. He thought he’d been clear enough that it was of a personal nature he didn’t intend to discuss. The princess was at times more direct than he expected. Then, he remembered, she hadn’t lived long at court. His family took that from her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was looking at him too knowingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would… rather not say,” he hedged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura nodded, expecting that answer. “Is there anything I can do to convince you that you might benefit from company? Heats are—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor’s spine went rigid in alarm and his eyes flicked into slits. He felt vulnerable, and that made him dangerous. He stepped back instinctively, whether to protect the princess from himself or he from her, he really wasn’t sure. Either way, it was for the best.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” she gasped, nostrils flaring as the acrid smell of his fear wafted between them. “Oh, I see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you know?” His voice rumbled low in accusation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blinked at him. “You believed you were being discreet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He growled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, Lotor, let me explain. Your senses must not be so strong, but then you are only half. A full Altean can learn a lot from your scent, and a heat is particularly… potent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor wanted to fight, to rend everything in sight with his sword, with his claws if he must. More than that, he wanted to run. The maintenance platform left him no dignified escape, lest he scramble off the side like a frightened animal and try to stick the landing. Surely he’d taken longer falls… But then who knew what poor, unsuspecting paladin he might meet in the halls who would bear the brunt of his wrath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lotor, <em>listen to my voice.” </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was crouched opposite him on the platform, as far away from him as the small space would allow. He didn’t remember crouching nor reaching to pull at his hair. He was out of control— not with heat, not yet, but with rage and fear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But at the sound of her voice, he felt his spine pull taut. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt, how the command in it tugged at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will be alright. You are safe here. I will never harm you. Do you believe me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yes,” he stuttered, and hated the weak sound of his voice. “I’m… sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do not be,” she crawled a bit forward. He held up a hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please. Give me a moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She halted, treading as lightly as she could. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m afraid you don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you tell me?” Not a command, only a wish, sweet as honey. It soothed over his frayed nerves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He frowned. “I do not share my heat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Horror stood plain in her eyes. She made a sound he’d never heard, a low rumble in her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That isn’t how it is supposed to be. You have suffered.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suffering,” he laughed darkly. “I suppose that is the word. It has been my curse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She frowned at him. “No, loneliness is your curse, dear. How I wish you could have grown up around your own people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What for?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura smiled. “On Altea, omegas were revered. Respected. Earning the attention of an omega, even in friendship, is most prized in my culture. And… yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That certainly wasn’t something Lotor identified with, but then… He thought of the colonists, who put him on a pedestal immediately. He thought he knew why that was, what he had tried to do, and these Alteans had been far from home for so long. They didn’t remember all that much about their old ways. But they did revere him, and flushed at his praise, almost from the first day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura couldn’t know about the colony, not yet, but she would. He would tell her, somehow. He would take her to meet them. And soon, with the success of their mission cementing the security of the new Galran leadership, it would finally be safe for them to rejoin the universe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The omega has a gift. It brings us closer to creation,” Allura said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The rest of us, I suppose,” she shrugged. “Especially alphas, like me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor swallowed. He hadn’t known, couldn’t ever be sure, and it was none of his business. It wasn’t that his sense of smell was weak but, for what ability he had, he didn’t have the knowledge. He missed so much of the meaning and the nuance of the scents he encountered. He knew only that Allura smelled to him like no other— wonderful and rare. At times it would make him dizzy, entering a room and knowing how recently she’d been there, and which way she went when she left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Alpha,</em> he thought. Strength, protection. Potency. He had to look away.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you do not know how special you are,” Allura murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor laughed and it sounded bitter, but he cut himself off when Allura extended her hand to help him up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean it,” she said, lifting him easily. “And I will not pressure you. I can see you are wary of help, and it is a vulnerable time. But if there is any assistance I can provide— helping you prepare, gathering any supplies that you need— please don’t hesitate to come to me. It would be my pleasure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Prepare,</em> he thought. <em>Supplies?</em> Lotor didn’t know what to make of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, princess,” was all he said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">^^^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor slept only fitfully, turning it over and over in his mind. Allura could answer all his questions. She could reveal secrets to him, surely, tricks to lessen the pain, things Altean children are brought up knowing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura could... help, as only an alpha could.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he did sleep, his traitorous mind dreamed of it: of the long lines of her body draped over his back, weighing him down into the mattress, relaxing him with her scent and her slow, tender touch. And more, if he wanted… his sleeping mind must have decided that he did, shuddering as she slid her alpha cock into his slick hole. Pleasure ripped through his body. She held him, secured him, with only the gentle rocking of her hips to soothe and sate him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her thrusts grew more pointed, his moans more desperate with every pulse. His hips sought hers, thrust back to seat her deeper, and her knot—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever his dreaming id desired, it also feared. Lotor woke in a panic and clawed his way to the washroom to empty his stomach. He shook violently, racked with a punishing cough, and tried hard to think of anything but the knot that he- no, no, absolutely not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One thing at a time, perhaps. He could at least be prepared for once.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">^^^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess, may I speak with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Lotor, of course!” Allura smiled easily up from her seat in the Castle’s lounge. She didn’t rise to follow him. The paladins sat around and stared mutely as Allura waited with rapt attention for Lotor to speak his mind. There really were times when Lotor wondered how she could miss so much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, should we leave?” It was Pidge who asked, and Lotor knew then that it must have shown on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, don’t get up. Perhaps Allura would take a walk with me?” Lotor offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. OH! Yes, certainly. Let’s walk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He steered them toward the arboretum, which was a calming space the likes of which he’d never find on any Galra ship. Alteans truly had such class.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The prince didn’t speak much on the way, but Allura was content to loop her arm in his and walk close at his side. That was new. It was… nice. And it brought her scent closer, bathing him in wildflower meadows, old growth and rain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time they reached the arboretum, he didn’t so much need the tranquility he often found there. He’d already found it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess,” Lotor began, “thank you for your kindness yesterday. I wanted to ask you about the… preparations that you mentioned.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course! Anything you need.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, well, you see,” he hesitated, chiding himself for his cowardice. “I’ve never had the opportunity for guidance in this, as you must have gathered. Can you tell me, how does one prepare properly?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The look that flashed over her face was almost pity, but it was gone before it could sting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll take care of that. Hm, let’s see.” She led them down a little path in the greenway, bordered by vine scrabbling for the illusion of sun. “The first priority, I suppose, would be your nest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He darted a look in her direction from the corner of his eye, hoping she wouldn’t make him ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On Altea, omegas gather the softest furnishings, blankets and cushions to start with. It’s instinct, to arrange the softest, most comforting space, for you and your mate to settle down into.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor bit his lip at the word <em>mate.</em> It did something funny to his insides.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, do you have some soft items that would bring you comfort?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor paused to consider this. “There’s only so much room in the cockpit. This feels… impractical.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cockpit?!” He startled at her outburst, which she hardly paused to realize. “Lotor, please. I will cordon off an entire wing of this Castle, post a guard, guard your door myself— whatever you need will be done. But please tell me you are not planning to pass your heat in the Sincline’s cockpit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor’s jaw snapped closed. “I said I would be away—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if you come upon some danger in that state? No, no, I am sorry, Lotor, you must stay. I insist. However can I keep you safe if you—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Allura, then, whose teeth clacked shut with a quickness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” she sighed. “That was… inappropriate of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Protection.</em> That was what it meant, no? She felt responsible for his safety. She would see to him, protect him. But… why?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor made a soft sound that tickled his throat, a sort of trill. Another thing that was strange and new. He never liked feeling out of control. But he couldn’t deny pleasure at seeing how Allura’s eyes widened, cheeks dusted pink at the sound.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If it matters so much,” Lotor replied at last, “I will stay.” It was a wonder, how her face lit up at that. “But I would require that isolated wing. If it’s no trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“None,” she grinned, impish with delight. She hugged tightly to his arm, her temple resting briefly at his shoulder. “Thank you, for humoring me. I don’t think I could bear it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they walked on, she trailed her fingers through the greenery. He loved to watch her like this. Caught in the moment, she was utterly herself. Lotor treasured the thought that she could be this way with him at her side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’ll have a den, perfectly guarded. And a nest. OH! But it’s more than bedding. You’re meant to dress the nest a bit, too, in personal items, things smell like your kin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t help it, the low growl deep in his throat. Kin was the very last association he wanted in the safety of his inner sanctum. But Allura didn’t bat an eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Family is a sore subject, yes, I know. But kin means more. You can see it as someone who can, well, provide comfort. Someone you trust. Who makes you feel safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” Lotor swallowed. He could hardly breath, forming words around the thought he struggled to say. What would she think?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>She wants to protect you. Guard you.</em> That must mean something?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I trust you…” he ventured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura’s expression softened. “Oh good,” she breathed a laugh, freeing his exhale, too. “And I said I would help any way I can. That offer stands.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor met her eyes and slowly, with great effort, gave a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She patted his arm. “I will bring you some of my things. I am honored.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked on while Allura ran through any more preparations she could think of.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unfortunately, I am really not sure how one might come by a heat aid anymore. It has been ten thousand deca-phoebs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A- what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A, um, well,” her hands hinted at a shape and before she got the words out, Lotor was shaking his head, adamantly opposed. She nodded in agreement. “No, too much, alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Appalled, he moved on as quickly as he could. “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you won’t be hungry, of course, but plenty of water and electrolytes—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?” Lotor froze in his tracks. “You mean you don’t get hungry?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I, well, I do… alphas most certainly do, when they rut. But Altean omegas usually fast, taking no interest in meals. Why,” Allura looked at him curiously, “do you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor frowned. “I try not to store very much food beforehand,” he admitted, recalling some of his most wretched heat memories. “Because I will eat everything in sight. Whether or not it leaves me miserable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, sweetheart,” she squeezed his arm and it sent a thrill of pleasure tingling up to the top of his spine. “Perhaps it’s your Galra side. Or you were seeking comfort. That’s only natural, considering what you’ve been through. It must have been excruciating, having no one to scent you like your body needs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This <em>scenting</em> Lotor had heard of before. The colonists would mention it, like it was only the most natural thing. He would see them together on his visits, held close and noses tucked against the other’s neck. He understood that this must have been scenting, but he didn’t know <em>how</em> or <em>why.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How does one do this, scenting?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura rocked back on her heels. Of course it was unimaginable to her, the magnitude of his ignorance, but she didn’t say so and for that he was grateful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lotor,” she said as she blushed, looking almost shy for a moment. Yet there was something sharp in her eyes. “Would you let me show you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His stomach churned, anxiety spiking at the thought of further exposing his ineptitude in these matters. But oh, how his mouth watered at the sight of her throat as she tilted her head in offer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it really was that simple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Lotor answered, his voice steadier than he felt. He opened his arms and did his best to complement her movement, lifting his jaw so she could close the last of the distance between them. Her answering chuff tingled along his nerves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she was there against his chest, slipping her slender forearms around his back and pulling him ever so slowly down until her nose brushed over his pulse point. The gentle press of her nose left his skin humming pleasurably, more so as she nudged her nose and cheek at the gland there. But that was nothing to the way her scent changed as she breathed him in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her scent rose around him, enfolded him with the sensation of stretching out in a meadow after a rain. Her pleasure was musky and buoyant, and he felt what seemed almost a purr vibrating in her chest. That feeling itched in his throat again, that funny little omega trill he had never made before, begging to be expressed. He swallowed it down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I doing this right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Allura laughed, effervescent. She carried him on a current of her mood. “You are doing perfectly. Here,” she tilted her head and raised her fingers to her own throat. “If you would like to, scenting me back will feel more right. More complete.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t deny how he wanted to. Following her fingers, the prince curled down to meet her, more eager and instinctive than he anticipated. Buried parts of himself forced their way up to the surface like the germ of a seed, some long-awaited bloom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura cupped her hand around the back of his neck as her scent shot through him, and he was grateful for the support as he swooned into her arms, a trill escaping his throat. He was dreaming, he must’ve been, of cool earth and sweet petals and rays of the warmest sunshine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nosing harder, breathing deeper, he shuddered a bit in her embrace. “Allura,” he sighed against her neck. <em>Beautiful,</em> he thought. He wanted to tell her. But instead he trilled again sharply, much to his mortification.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor shrank at it and tried to pull away, but she held on tight, chuffing deep in her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, wait. Please.” He heard the slide of her tongue over her lips. “Will it help if I tell you I like it? When you make those sounds for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor pinched his eyes closed. It was too much. He couldn’t feel this much, couldn’t bear to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do. Very much,” she swayed back and forth on her feet, gently rocking them. “It means you feel safe. Provided for. I want that for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t manage any sort of reply. They just stood, swaying quietly, trading places at the other’s throat and breathing deeply until their hearts found a rhythm together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your scent is lovely, so unique,” she murmured with a smile in her voice and it tugged at his own. “I could breathe you in all day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh.</em> Her words felt enormous, something like a promise. Should an alpha utter such words to him, an omega, unmated? It sounded like a <em>claim.</em> And oh, he wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps not a claim… but an offer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do I smell like?” he asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hummed a little. “It is a hard one to explain. Steeped water, like tea? Soil, minerals—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor laughed, disbelieving. “You cannot be serious. I smell like mud?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! No, hear me out,” she laughed, clutching him tighter. “It’s a gentle scent, inviting and cool. And the barest hint of the padme flower. It’s lovely, I swear to you,” she chuckled. “You’ll just have to trust me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor dared to pull back enough to see her face. The bloom of her blush over her cheeks was delicate, arresting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Padme? I don’t know that one,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hummed. “An Altean relic, I’m afraid. Too rare to have survived on another world. We used to have them here,” she glanced longingly at the arboretum’s lily pond, “but it seems not to have survived on its own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fitting,</em> Lotor thought darkly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura punched his arm as though he’d spoken aloud. “No pouting,” she accused with a crooked grin. “I think the Galra have a word for the plant. Lotus? Bright, plucky things. The bloom must find its way up from the bottom. They stand for clarity, and endurance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned. He didn’t say it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And yes, there’s a little mud in there,” she gestured that it was just a tiny amount. “Just a bit.” It felt so good to laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feeling better?” She slid her hand down to his, lifting his wrist to her nose where she continued breathing in his not-too-much-mud scent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not so hard, right?” Allura asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t sure whether he wanted more to laugh or to cry with relief. “You must think me a fool, for all the things I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“No, never,”</em> her voice gripped him hard, that same command in her tone as she’d used to focus him before. He met her eyes and couldn’t look away as she nuzzled her cheek against the tender inside of his wrist. “I think you deserve better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Allura, I—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, let me say this?” She lowered his hand, trading that for the weight of her palms on his shoulders, one on each. She held him riveted to the spot. “I don’t pretend to understand what you’ve been through, but I know this. Those who were cruel to you, they never deserved you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor’s eyes fell to the path beneath their feet. “You make me sound like a perfect angel, princess. I assure you, I am not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And neither am I,” she said wryly. “I know we’ve had our differences, perhaps a rocky start. But I’ve felt, these last phoebs, like there is a true partnership between us. Friendship, and… perhaps something more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a murky note to her scent that he didn’t recognize, like wet stone and stale air. <em>Uncertainty.</em> No, no, he couldn’t leave her in doubt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess,” he took her hand from one shoulder, clasping it in both of his. “You have not been mistaken. I’ve been reluctant to pursue it. I’m not certain I can be the kind of partner you deserve—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—Nonsense.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I feel this too. You are the most remarkable woman I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor kissed her knuckles then. It might be courtly, polite, but not in the heated way that he did it as his lips brushed her skin with a puff of breath. He loved to see her eyelids flutter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What’s more, her wrist, now so near his lips, called to him like nectar on the wind. He bent to reach her wrist, trailing his nose over tender flesh and nuzzling. It was the sensation of petals unfolding— hers, his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You smell so good to me,” he murmured, almost disbelieving. “No one has ever smelled this good to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does that mean you’ll keep me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her smile was playful, but the hope in her eyes ruined him. He wanted, <em>wanted.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor hummed lightly, pressing his lips to the pulse thrumming at her wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t dream of letting you go.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">^^^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor had planned to depart that very evening. Instead he paced a path in the exceptionally plush rug. It was a well-furnished room, one that he’d never seen in a wing that he’d only ever found locked. Fitting that Altean royalty would have seen to this perennial need.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor was dressed down in sleeping garments. Allura insisted, pulling things from drawers that hadn’t opened in millennia: soft trousers, wide in the leg, and a loose-fitting shirt with overlarge buttons down the front. There was water and provisions for two— which Allura assured would be carefully rationed by her and her alone. Lotor didn’t question that she was good for it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was also a comical stack of bedding teetering on the more-than-ample bed, and the prince didn’t have the first idea what to do with those.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura would be back soon. They hadn’t talked about what would happen tonight and the following days, not in so many words. Only that she agreed to stay close by, in whatever capacity Lotor wished.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was delicate torture, he decided. The trouble was that he didn’t know what he wanted, and soon he would be out of time to decide. That was the most terrifying part.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the doors slid open allowing her entry, Allura’s arms held a staggering amount of clothing. How was it possible the princess had so many gowns, when he was sure he’d seen her wear exactly one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the one she always wore was in the pile, and instead she was draped in something softer, milk-white, arms bare beneath cap sleeves. The neckline stretched wide to expose her collarbones. Lotor’s lips itched to kiss the fine lines that he’d never seen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I regret staying away so long,” Allura said, “please forgive me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is all this?” he asked. It came out sharper than he meant it, almost certainly. But he couldn’t really help that he was on edge and unsettled, and the cloud of her scent wasn’t settling him as quickly as before. Maybe- maybe this was all a terrible mistake—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Look at me, Lotor,”</em> she demanded in that rich alpha tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t seen her close the distance, the garments in her arms thrown on the bed. But here she was, her blue eyes so close they seemed to flood his vision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t touching him. She was careful in that, looking instead to see what he needed. He… he needed her scent, he thought, and the safety it offered him. And so he did what of course was only natural in his state. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He <em>whined.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweet boy,” she cooed. “Come here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He went, and choked back tears as relief filled his larger frame. The princess felt so soft and good and right, and her scent evoked a favorite place, one he’d never visited but still knew it was dear to him. Something rattled in his chest and he didn’t fight it at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a treasure, to be so missed,” she chuckled. He felt her pause, then a soft shuffle as she reached to run her fingers over something plush at the top of the pile beside them. “I hope these will be enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor laughed. He couldn’t help it. How could this heap not be enough? But he didn’t want to laugh at her, not for all the world. She was only looking out for him and that couldn’t be so bad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Allura, will you help me build a nest?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">^^^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was late and Lotor’s limbs and eyelids drooped with the effort of uprightness. But once he started, it had taken rather longer than he expected to situate everything just right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it done?” he asked, anxious for Allura’s approval.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You tell me,” she smiled. “Your nest is certainly calling to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Alpha likes it. My nest is good.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It would be even better with you in it,” she hinted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was really all he needed to hear. He climbed delicately into the space curling so he faced the door. The space in front of him was for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she didn’t move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it,” she soothed, stroking her fingers through his hair, trailing over his scalp sweetly. Allura was happy. She smiled like sunshine and warmed earth, and juniberry catching the breeze. But she didn’t follow him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was terrible. He whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura’s ears perked up, surprise plain on her face. “You want me to join you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” he said softly. Clearly, the nest was always for his alpha, his— what?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would not be uncomfortable?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” he whispered, trying to sound convincingly like his usual self. He really didn’t succeed, what with the desperate edge in his voice. “Allura, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She scrambled after him. Her hasty climb jostled the furnishings, but it didn’t matter. It was complete with her here. She made it perfect.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura nuzzled close, nose nudging against his as she cupped his face in her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are not yet gone, are you? A full Altean would already be quite far from himself by this stage. Perhaps your heritage changes things a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor thought it over. Yes, he never felt truly out of his mind, not since the first. He knew that must’ve been the trauma, not the heat. Aside from intrusive nudges his hindbrain provided, he spent his heats knowing full well how each painful minute would pass, miserable and alone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had no idea,” he said. He adjusted his hips. It always filled him with dread, the feeling of slick gathering between his thighs. It hit different this time, with alpha scent in his lungs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How much better it would be,” his grip tightened at her waist. “To be close to someone. To feel safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura kissed his forehead, moving to hide the shine in her eyes. “I am glad to be that someone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">^^^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor woke in what he could only assume to be the small hours of the night, nuzzling at Allura’s neck. His legs were tangled with the princess’s and her sleeping gown would be ruined, no doubt about that. Because the seat of his clothes was very wet, soaked through with a strong musk that sent his stomach churning. It was all he could smell, seeming to smother even his alpha’s scent there at her throat, how dare it. He thought he’d rather smell like her instead, like her spend, marking him, he needed it—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried not to move much, he really did, but the ache in his cunt was maddening and growing worse, the path of running slick tingled the tops of his thighs and the slope of his ass. He only needed to adjust, just a little. Then he could sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But her thigh was wedged perfectly between his, giving him just the friction he wanted when he moved. His cock hurt, straining with hardness for lord knew how long, but his cunt was worse. Allura’s thick thigh was a godsend where it met his body, firm and silky and irresistible. He rolled his hips again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hell, he should stop. His <em>alpha—</em> no, the princess, his precious Allura— she would be disappointed in him, wouldn’t she? She trusted him. What if she rejected his advance? He needed her, more than he’d ever needed anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was when he trilled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was <em>loud,</em> too fucking loud in the quiet stillness of the night. He bit down on it, but too late. He was mortified, exposed. But Allura didn’t startle away. Half in sleep, lapping at wakefulness, she pulled him closer, slid her thigh deeper between his trembling legs until the firm muscle dragged against his swollen lips, just barely grazing his ass. Where that only teased, his cock twitched against her abdomen, pressed firmly between their bodies, and—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moaned, nudging along the length of her hard cock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Lura,” he slurred, sleepy and half-lost in desire. She shushed him, arm tightening around his back with a kneading grip at the top of his spine. She bent low, her lips fluttering over his cheeks, and that didn’t compute, something didn’t fit…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was she taller?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor gulped. She was much, much taller.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura enveloped him, cradled him against her chest, his thighs wrenched open on hers. Her scent was oleander and sun-ripe fruit and Lotor wanted to drown in it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kissed him, sweet and deep. Perfection, the way her lips devoured his, the slide of her tongue invading his mouth. He moaned, wanting, writhing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweetheart,” she cooed. Was her voice deeper, richer? Lotor was sure of it. He shuddered. “Are you here with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes,” he muttered, kissing and licking over her pulse, feeling her throat bob, her spine bow in a pleased sigh. “Here, I’m here, I need…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waited for him, but he was forgetting words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you need, puppy? Will you tell me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whined, clenching his thighs around her leg, willing her to move. Must he say it? But he’d do anything for his alpha.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It hurts,” he whispered. “Aches.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, beautiful,” she said and kissed his temple. Her fingers felt amazing in his hair. “Do you want me to help it feel better?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor trilled, and this time he felt how a shiver climbed her spine at the sound. He was good, <em>a good omega.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t hesitate, scrambling out of his clothes. He ripped them, heard the silk tear, but she only giggled softly at the shell of his ear. He was fully naked in a flash, on his back in the nest which smelled like them both. Allura leaned over him. Lotor’s world spun for a moment, looking up at her in the dim room, at her adoring smile. She made him feel small, safe, loved. He reached for her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Beautiful,</em> he mouthed the word, no air left in his lungs. But she seemed to understand, preening at his praise. He drank her in, legs falling open for her. “Most beautiful alpha.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She chirruped, that low rumbling sound, and answering pleasure pooled at the join of his thighs. He couldn’t take it anymore, ready to cry, to beg, if Allura didn’t put her hands on him immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her nostrils flared, sniffing, confirming what he seemed to need from her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she was kissing him, more devouring than before. She moved his head how she liked, parted his lips like they were hers to command. And they were. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura kissed her way down his breastbone, worshipful, tongue playing over his ribs. Lotor’s breath caught. He’d never felt so prized in all his life. Fingers tangled in curls at the root of his cock, and he thought he was ready for anything but he was wrong. When her tongue swiped a path over his sensitive lips, he cried out in agony and relief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh puppy,” she stroked fingers through his curls, grounding him through touch. Then her mouth set to work, suckling heated flesh, tongue parting his folds and lapping up the taste of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The prince had no idea what was happening with his mouth, had no control over the moans and cries that spun from him, arching his spine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt her fingertips teasing his folds and shifted his hips, straining to bring her fingers where he really needed them. She didn’t leave him waiting, slipping inside and curling strong digits where the pressure was most needed. Gasping, he clenched around the feeling, satisfying the long-familiar ache for the first time in centuries.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unmoored, he drifted. Tears sprung to his eyes as he panted and moaned in Allura’s care. She made him feel precious. He only came back to himself when her fingers stilled, tongue leaving him bereft.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lotor?” Her voice was the sweetest music. How was it that this miraculous creature would give him everything, when no one had given him anything?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Allura,” he squeaked. It was a funny sound and it made him laugh even as he cried. Her fingers slid from his body with a lewd slurp. He wanted her fingers back, but he felt calm, still floating, ribs still shaking from laughter or tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Puppy, are you alright? Have we gone too far?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her lips brushed his, salty and wonderful. He loved tasting himself on her lips. His only regret was the smooth material of her nightgown, keeping her skin from his. He wanted rid of it. What was she saying? He drifted in pleasure, humming and mouthing along her jaw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Omega,”</em> she growled. Lotor’s spine stretched at that, eyes wide. He blinked at her through bleary tears that she wiped away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you crying? I must know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor blinked at her. “You love me,” he murmured. He knew it in his heart. Should he not say it? It was the finest thing he’d ever had. He wanted to hold her love in his hands, press it over his heart to nourish the tenderness he’d stunted. He didn’t have words for any of this. Only that he felt her love, and didn’t know how one faced such a gift without awe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She whimpered, reedy and thin. “Oh,” she breathed, pressing a long, tender kiss to his lips. “Is it so obvious?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He peered at her. “You thought you were being discreet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The laugh ripped out of her and he joined in, ribs shaking from the effort even as she pressed him down with her weight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cheeky little thing,” she said wryly. “At least I know you are not too far gone.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She captured his lips, humming as he squirmed beneath her. He was fumbling with her dress again, pawing at it as though there were an opening that he just couldn’t find. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Use your words, please. Do you want something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor trilled, no longer put off by the sound. He wanted something, yes. He wanted everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I feel you?” It was good she had an alpha’s hearing, because Lotor’s words were impossibly quiet. He’d never asked a princess to undress before. He ran his hands up over her hips through the fabric to make his point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want that,” she admitted, hovering over his mouth. “But if you become the tiniest bit uncomfortable— oh!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His grip on her hips was too hard, too sharp. It was the excitement rippling through him. He willed himself to relax.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Allura!” he chirped. “So sorry, must be more careful...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed at him. That wasn’t very nice, was it? But the alpha smelled so happy, it must be a good laugh, he decided. And she was taking off her dress, which was very good, indeed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a bit stronger than that, mind you,” she growled playfully as she stretched out over him, nipping her teeth along his jaw. Her cock dragging along his made him shiver. “I can take it, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor couldn’t. He couldn’t take one more minute of her delicious warmth stretched over him and not inside him. He rocked his hips needily, breath hitching. She moved with him, slowly grinding. The friction was good but it didn’t really help, it wasn’t her cock, her seed—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her knot. He wanted her knot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It struck him like thunderclap. He’d felt only horror at the thought, for so long. Lifetimes. But it struck him differently in that moment, something warm and coiling in his insides. Nowhere was the cold lick of dread. He could open himself to her, like how good her fingers felt, but more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura would take care of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor spread his legs, arching his back into the pressure of her hips. Allura scooped her knees under his knees, following him to any position he wanted. She seemed lost in watching their lengths sliding together, a rumble leaving her throat. And with each delicious slide she was missing his target, over and over again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hnngh,” he growled, panting. “Fuck me.” Her face snapped up to look at him. It took a lot for him to say it. He felt his face burning, though he could easily blame his heat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In me,” he repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Darling, we don’t need to do that. I’ll make you feel so good. I promise,” she cooed, moving like she meant to use her mouth again. Her smell was very sweet, cloying. Worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” His voice shook. She’d shifted enough that he could move, so he did; he flipped onto his knees, shoulders down and hips tipped sharply up, presenting himself to his alpha.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Please,</em> he thought, and he choked on a whine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura growled, hands on his hips. “Lotor, what are you doing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want it,” he growled back. “I need it. I’ve been good, patient.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smelled her scent warming, the return of that sunshine he loved. Then she draped her giant body over his somehow-smaller frame, breasts pillowing at his back. She kissed his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So good, so patient,” she cooed, peppering more kisses at the top of his spine. He rocked his hips back, reaching for her cock, just to brush, just the tip—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura’s hands locked around his hips. “Darling, I need to know that you’re still in there. Else we can’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor laughed. It was a thin, panting sound, almost pained. “And you’d believe me if I said so?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The smack came quick and hard on his flank. A love tap, really— she was much stronger than that— but it still stung. He purred in answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I believe you now, brat,” she huffed. Allura’s teeth scraped over the top of his spine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” he groaned, “so please fuck me. It really hurts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made a soft, sympathetic sound, then seized the back of his neck with her teeth. He moaned loudly, almost hoarse with it, as she shook him firmly. He went slack in her hold, slumped heavily under her weight. She hadn’t broken the skin, not so serious a thing as that, but it settled him. He didn’t ache so much, then, as the head of her cock slipped between his folds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Colors burst behind his eyes at the sweetest pain he’d ever felt. Lotor hardly recognized his own voice, the sound of her name rattling out of him. Allura worked her cock inside slowly, pulsing her hips as she licked over his neck where she’d bitten.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her rocking hips were slow and measured, opening him gently. It was worshipful. He willed himself not to cry— he never cried, what was all this crying? His alpha stopped when he cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice broke on a soft moan. “Harder,” he groaned, “more.” Lotor gasped as she met his demands, filling him, stretching him open. He reached for his cock, but she captured his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll make you come like this,” she whispered. “You’ll feel so much better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor felt it mounting, each stroke of her hips jolting pleasure through him. He keened as she punched her hips harder. It was strange, hot, a rush he’d never felt. He shuddered and couldn’t warn her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nnn,” he whined, soaking his thighs in a rush of slick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, puppy, good, so good,” she praised, fucking him through it. He felt the flared base of her knot and burned for it, grinding back wetly until his cock throbbed and spilled, too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Lura,” he panted, desperate now. “Fill me, alpha!” He felt her grip tighten almost reflexively. She panted over his neck. “Wanna smell like you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do, puppy, you—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>No.</em> “More,” he whined, “mark me inside.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I don’t need to knot you. Can take this slow.” But her voice wavered and her pace didn’t slow. Her scent coiled around them, a lick of pepper that wasn’t there before. She was close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor whimpered. What was she saying? He couldn’t bear her saying no when he needed her knot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please! It’s all I want, don’t make me beg,” he whined. “Or I will.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allura’s grip bruised and Lotor moaned in her strong hands. She thrust into him faster than before, sloshing in his slick. It was a ruinous mess and he mewled for it, arched his hips higher as she finally slotted inside and locked. Her cry echoed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lotor was flooded with warmth, filled and plugged with his alpha licking and sucking at his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweetheart,” she worried, “Lotor, can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm yes, ‘Lura, here,” he groaned with a smile, twisting his head to offer his lips to her despite how they were locked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh thank god,” she drooped over him in a rush of breath, clinging to his back. “I, I mean, you sounded mostly present, what with the <em>not begging</em> and all, but then what if? Oh it was selfish, and if you didn’t remember, you’d have every right to despise me—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess,” he murmured, drawing her eyes to him. “I could never hate you. You don’t know how you helped me. How you healed me. How you… listened to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt her chest tremble with emotion. “You’re certain?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” he chased her lips, kissing her as far as he could reach. “I’ve never been so certain in all my life.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/bioplast_hero"><b>twitter</b></a>! 💜 <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&amp;work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&amp;include_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=157949&amp;work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bquery%5D=&amp;work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&amp;commit=Sort+and+Filter&amp;pseud_id=bioplast_hero&amp;user_id=bioplast_hero">Other Lotor works by this author</a></p><p>I love comments of any kind, including emoji dances and keysmashes— all welcome. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>